


Human Nature

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how else to tag this, Introspection, Kind of ? He's definitely being mean..., The Master is an asshole, The Master is being a self-assured douche, Threats of Violence, Year That Never Was, why isn't that a established tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You adore it. The wars, the blood, all those great tragedies, they are in your instinct, your very being.</p>
<p>This is human nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, I don't even know. I was bored in physics class and thought about The Year That Never Was and the Master in general and this happened.

Human Nature

In the beginning there was war.

Some kind of religious person would probably say that in the beginning there had been god or the garden Eden or the first light or something like that. But that isn’t true. The   
world began with war and every single one of its inhabitants inherited it.

You too.

I guess you’re human and let me tell you, humans are probably the most violent creatures of them all. Well, I guess it’s not really your fault, after all you inherited it from your ancestors and those inherited it from the pre-earth void itself. 

It doesn’t matter how often you say that you are peace loving and freedom orientated.

You adore it. The wars, the blood, all those great tragedies, they are in your instinct, your very being.

This is human nature.

But, you know what, humans? Stay the way you are, because your mere existance is a quite entertaining show. It’s so enjoyable to see you fight and rage against me and to see you struggle and fail again and again and again.

Stay the way you are, humans, stay the way you are.

And obey your Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked whatever this is. tell me if you found any grammer or vocab Errors, I'm not a native speaker. And talk to me on Tumblr, my name's "Crowleysheiress" too.


End file.
